True Love
by Pink Pal
Summary: When Sonic and Amy go on a peaceful evening picnic together, they have no idea that it will turn into the most emotional and romantic day of their lives. But how will Sonic react when Amy confesses her feelings for him? Will he love her in return? SonAmy If anyone has any Sonic couples they want me to write stories about, please feel free to list them in the reviews section!


**If anyone wants me to write a Fan Fiction about any other Sonic couple, please request it in the reviews section and I will do as many couples as I can, plus I will include the author's name in the fiction. **

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story, and don't forget to review!**

The evening was truly beauteous, with the fuchsia-shaded horizon skies melting into raven skins of darkness. The incandescent golden sun gradually being mercilessly swallowed by the monsterous, lush-grassed hills in the far off distance.

Amy Rose, the angelic, roseate-coloured hedgehog dressed in a red dress with a white lining, white gloves with gold ring bracelets and red boots with white stripes, was sat ontop of a hill, gazing dreamily into the captivating sunset. A matching red headband firmly held back her long spikes, which trailed down the sides of her face to her chin and were quivering with terror against the howling wind passing by.

She sighed heavily and her lined mouth twisted into a devastated frown. Sonic had promised her earlier that he would meet her on that very hill to have a special evening picnic at six o' clock, but it was now half past six, so why hadn't he arrived yet? Sonic was the fastest creature alive, how could he possibily not be able to turn up to events at the right time?

Believing he must have somehow forgotten, Amy steadily scrambled to her feet and was about to sorrowfully trudge away, when all of a sudden a shockingful blue blur whoosed past her, causing her spikes to flap around uncontrollabily. As she glanced over to see what it was, her heart rocketed up into her throat as the cobalt hedgehog, wearing red sneakers with white strap cuffs and gold buckles, stood before her, grinning cheezily as he held a large picnic basket in his white-gloved hand.

Amy put her hands on her hips and shot him a death glare. "And what time do you call this, Sonic the Hedgehog?!" she complained, her emerald eyes ablaze. Sonic smirked and shrugged his shoulders cooly. "Well, let's see you try to carry this overpacked picnic basket of yours!" he chuckled. Amy shook her head. "Those lazy arms of yours'! Anyway, let's get all our stuff out and start!" she commanded. Nodding, Sonic placed the basket on the ground and unbuckled the lid. Inside was a dazzling rainbow of plates, cups, containers, boxes and a tightly rolled up picnic rug. Licking their lips in excitement and hunger, Sonic and Amy unloaded the basket. Sonic growled in annoyance as the rug was a shocking pink shade and was covered in tiny red hearts. Amy giggled, "His growl is so cute!" she stated to herself.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity later, the rug was spread out along the verdant grass, Sonic and Amy had a plate and cup each, and all the containers and boxes had been opened to reveal a delectable heard of neat cheese and ham sandwhiches, slimy pepperoni pizza slices and stringy pot noodles.

Amy grasped onto the flask and gushed some delightfully temperate coffee into their cups, silvery streaks of fresh steam waving out of them. The two of them lay on their fronts across the rug, staring open-mindedly into the spectacular sunset, where glistening stars were starting to form. The soothing goodnight songs of the sparrows and bluetits were completely drowned out by the sounds of teeth grinding down on bread, tongues slirping up noodles and mouths endulging in coffee.

"You know what, Amy? This actually isn't a bad idea afterall, for once I feel relaxed and happy when I'm not running! And I never realized you were such an awesome cook!" dictated Sonic, polishing off the final drops of his coffee. Amy's eyes shimmered with joy. "Thanks Sonic, it means so much to me to hear you say that!" she breathed, her heart thrashing fiercely against her ribcage.

As the two had almost approached the end of their picnic, and the sky was dying to a wonderous ebony colour, Amy peered over at Sonic with tears in the process of forming at the corners of her delicate eyes. "S-Sonic…" she gasped, almost whispering. Sonic smiled plesantly at her. "Yeah?" he asked, looking eager to find out what she wanted to say. "H-How…how do you feel about me?" questioned Amy, almost blurting all the words out to remove the pressure threatning to crush her mind.

Sonic shot her a puzzled expression. "Well…you're a really good friend, who is one of the kindest and bravest people I've ever met, and I like you!" he replied, brightly. Amy inhaled a massive amount of hour. "And how-would you feel-if-I-told-you that…I'm in love with you?" quizzed Amy, almost yelling it.

There was a silent pause between them that seemed to go on for hours, until Sonic finally said, "Erm…gosh, well, I already knew you liked me in that respect with you chasing me around all the time, you make it a bit obvious, Amy! But…if you wanted to know my response to that…then it would be I actually…" Sonic murmed, his face turning the same colour as Amy's dress, "…I love you too."

A second moment of silence occurred, until Amy exploded into fits of tears and laughs, making Sonic leap out of his skin, and flung her arms around him, squeezing him so hardly he could hardly breathe. Sonic choked uncontrollabily as he gasped for air. Finally noticing this, Amy instantly released him and stepped away, her cheeks as red as Sonic's.

"Thank you!" she sighed, happily. Sonic narrowed his verdant eyes. "What for?" he asked, sounding suspicious. Amy closed her eyes to prevent the tears from streaming out of her eyes, "Accepting my feelings for you and showing me some in return, I always thought you didn't like me for chasing you around everytime we see eachother! But now, I see I was wrong. I never thought a day like this would come, but it's the best day of my life…and I will treasure it till the day I die."

Exchanging tearful smiles, Sonic and Amy reached out for one another's hands, however Amy suddenly fainted. Luckily, Sonic caught her in his arms and held her close as he watched the copious, round pearl moon climb skillfully up into the night sky, a single clarion tear sprinkling out of the corner of his eye. "I'll do the same Amy…my love."


End file.
